Found
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: "You've changed my life Miles, and not one single day goes by that I am not grateful for it. And you're just perfect. Simply perfect, and don't you EVER doubt it. You leave me breathless…" - Miley is in tears, her heart broken by Liam. Can Nick, her adopted brother, help heal her shattered heart? His kind words may even open the doors to a new relationship. Niley oneshot- Found.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I dropped my phone in shock. How could he? ... He said it so simply, without ease; I never loved you anyway... I burst into tears, his words echoing through my head. 'You act desperate, you're way too needy and I never loved you anyway... You're not even pretty, the opposite in fact. The only reason I dated you was through pity, no one could ever love you... And I'm tired of pretending, goodbye...'

I curled up into a ball and burst into more tears. This can't be true... Now I'm really alone...

"HOW COULD YOU LIAM?…" I shouted to the heavens. 5 years we've been together, 5 fucking years. Did that not mean anything to him? Just… how could he have been pretending all this time? He was my first boyfriend, I lost my virginity to him… Shouldn't that mean something to him like it does to me?

* * *

My door opened and I watched as my adopted brother, Nick, ran into the room and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's wrong Miles?" I burst into more tears and started shaking. I couldn't help it, my heart felt shattered into a billion pieces.

"I've lost him..." I cried hard into his chest, soaking his shirt. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he started stroking my hair, rocking me back and forth slightly like a little child.

"Shhh, it's alright sis." I shook my head and pulled away from the hug.

I looked Nick dead in the eyes. I didn't care that I probably looked like a clown with my makeup smothered over my face.

"It's true isn't it?" He wiped some of my tears, rubbing my cheek.

"What's true?"

"I'm needy and desperate. No one would ever love me. I'm ugly..." I burst into more tears. Nick wiped them away again, while I closed my eyes. Maybe if I just closed my eyes, I'd open them again to realise it was all a dream…. Or maybe not…

"Miles, look at me…" He stated softly, making me shiver slightly. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you? The most perfect girl in the world. You're beautiful in every single way possible. You can always make someone laugh, never make them cry. You have an open heart and love for everyone. Remember when you saw me at the orphanage? I've never had a real, loving home until you guys took me in, and that was all because of you Miley. You, an eight year old girl, saw me standing there, alone, with no friends and what did you do? You took my hand and looked into my eyes and made a promise that truly changed my life, forever. Do you remember what you said Miles?" I smiled a bit, the memory flooding back.

"'You don't ever have to be afraid again, I'm never going to leave you alone. We'll grow up together, and I'll never hurt you. I swear, I'll always be here for you, forever.'..." Some tears ran down my cheeks. Nick caressed my cheek and I looked into his brown orbs.

"You've changed my life Miles, and not one single day goes by that I am not grateful for it. And you're just perfect. Simply perfect, and don't you EVER doubt it. You leave me breathless…" I smiled and hugged him tight. Only Nick could make me feel this happy, seconds after being in tears. Actually, only Nick could make me feel this happy, full stop.

"Thank you Nick, my life would be nothing without you." I pulled away and kissed his cheek. I saw him blush a deep scarlet and start looking like a shy little boy. I giggled.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"TOMATO!" He rolled his eyes and grinned, hitting me lightly.

"Shut up Miles..." I grinned.

"What if I don't? Huh? What you gonna do about that, big guy?" I stated, poking him on the arm. He smirked and tackled me to the ground. He raised his hands ready to tickle me. My eyes widened.

"I was kidding!" I squeaked out before he chuckled and started tickling me. I burst into fits of laughter.

"P-please, s-s-stop!" I screamed, laughing so hard it hurt. He grinned and stopped, giving me a hand up. I accepted it, huffing.

"Never mess with Nick, babe." He stated, kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes, pushing him playfully.

* * *

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I sighed, leaning my head against Nick's shoulder. Way to ruin a happy mood, it's probably mom coming in to yell at me because I forgot to do the dishwasher…. Again.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Just preparing for the yelling from mom." Nick chuckled, grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He stated, puffing out his chest, pretending to be a super hero. I giggled before yelling for the person to come in. I looked at the person in the doorway and my smile faded.

"GO AWAY!" Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair. His gorgeous, handsome- UGH! Miley, stop it! He just broke up with you!

"Miles I-" Nick stood up, his face turning once again, red. Yet, unlike before, it was red with pure anger.

"Didn't you hear her? She wants you to go away!" He snapped forcefully, glaring at Liam. Liam glared right back at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, _orphan_." He stated, saying orphan as if the word disgusted him.

"But Miley can." He stated, totally ignoring the fact that Liam was trying to hurt him by calling him an _orphan_. Yet, Nick always did tell me he didn't mind being called that, for it is the truth. Liam looked over to me, a look of plead on his face. I stood up slowly, fighting the urge to run right over to him and start kissing him. He looked desperate…. I shook away those thoughts as the anger started rising inside me.

"GO AWAY LIAM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER! YOU HURT ME AND USED ME. And what you said really hurt…." I screamed, as loud as I could. I felt the tears start filling my eyes once again. Liam sighed.

"I'm sorry Miles, I was drunk-"

"And?!" Nick spat. Liam simply ignored him, not even turning his way. His eyes were locked on mine. I started feeling even angrier. Drunk?!

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE LIAM! You promised you'd stop drinking... I've already been beaten up by you enough when you were drunk, I don't want that to happen again ..." I saw Nick's eyes widen as he turned to me.

"W-what did you say?" He whispered, shocked. I sighed, a tear running down my cheek as I took off my T-shirt. Nick gasped, running over and hugging me, yet, gently, afraid he may hurt me. I pulled away and smiled weakly, looking down at my stomach. Completely covered in cuts and bruises, all from Liam… the guy I supposedly love…

"Damn girl, you've grown quite a bit. Mmmm." Liam stated, licking his lips, his eyes locked on my breast. Nick suddenly ran up to him and punched him as hard as he could, causing Liam to fall down. Unconscious. I put my top back on quickly, sitting back down on the floor. Nick walked up to me, sitting down. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing it comfortingly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Miles? I could've helped you…" He whispered, softly. I looked down, tears welling in my eyes.

"I understand if you hate me..." He shook his head, chuckling slightly. He lifted up my head and we locked eyes.

"I don't hate you Miles, not one bit. Never could, never will." I frowned slightly.

"Why not? I never told you about this, shouldn't you be mad?..." He sighed, smiling softly.

"Miles, there's something I need to tell you," I nodded slowly.

"When I was younger, my parents used to beat me up. A lot. I even saw my older sister getting raped, although I never understood what they were doing to her. I've still got scars now from when they hurt me. I started thinking I was doing something wrong. And, lets put it this way, I ended in hospital without them having laying a finger on me… I thought I deserved the pain so I ended up hurting myself… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I know how you feel Miles... Being hurt by someone you love is hard to handle..." I saw some tears run down his cheeks. I've never seen Nick cry before, it's enough to break my heart completely. I pulled him into a tight hug, feeling a few tears run down my cheeks. That must have been so horrible…

"I'm so sorry Nick…" He sighed and pulled away, slowly.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Miles, you're the only person I've ever told this to in my entire life..."

"Really?" I asked, a soft smile covering my lips. That was sweet, he trusted me. He nodded, a smile covering his lips too.

"Miles?" I looked deep into his eyes.

"Yeah Nick?" He just looked into my eyes for a second then softly pressed his lips against mine. Before I even knew what was happening, I kissed back, slowly. His lips against mine just felt…. Perfect. Unlike Liam's kisses, Nick's had something beautiful in it. True love. Nick deepened it and then pulled away, slowly. He rested his head against mine, smiling cautiously. I smiled back, biting my lip. That felt amazing. Like nothing I've ever felt before.

"I love you Miles."

"I love you too Nick." Then he was kissing me…

* * *

Later that week, Nick and I were sitting on the beach, looking up at the stars. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Miles?" I looked at him.

"Yeah Nick?"

"I have something to give you." He handed me a small box. I opened it and gasped. Inside were two dog tags, one said 'Miley' and one said 'Nick'. Next to them there were also two promise rings, which both read 'Found'. A few tears ran down my cheeks. Tears of pure, utter joy. He was TOO perfect. Nick suddenly looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Miles? Don't you like them? I can return them if-" I quickly cut him off my pressing my lips against his. I pulled away, grinning.

"I love them, Nick. Absolutely love them." He smiled and picked up the dog tag that read 'Nick'.

"The dog tag is for whenever we're apart, I'll always be right next to you." He stated, slipping behind me. I pulled my hair to one side as he placed the dog tag around my neck, fastening it. He then came back round to face be and pulled out one of the rings. He slid the ring onto my finger.

"This ring is for us, finally being found." I smiled, tearing up again as I looked at the golden ring. Nick slipped his ring onto his finger and placed his dog tag around his neck. I snuggled up to him, breathing in his scent.

"You are too perfect." We both looked up to the night sky, just as a shooting star shot by. I grinned, turning to him.

"Make a wish." He smiled, pecking my cheek.

"I don't need to, everything I could ever dream for is right here." I smiled, blushing.

"Found." I stated, intertwining our fingers. He looked down at our hands and then back to my face.

"Found." And then he kissed me...


End file.
